dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Next Journey
く!! の は でっけえ |Rōmaji title =Motto Tsuyoku!! Gokū no Yume wa Chō-Dekkē |Literal title =Even Stronger!! Goku's Dream is Super-Huge |Number = 291 |Saga = Peaceful World Saga |Manga = Farewell, Dragon World! |Airdate = January 31, 1996 |English Airdate = April 7, 2003 |Previous = Buu's Reincarnation |Next = A Devastating Wish }} く!! の は でっけえ|Motto Tsuyoku!! Gokū no Yume wa Chō-Dekkē|lit. "Even Stronger!! Goku's Dream is Super-Huge"}} is the fourth and final episode in the Peaceful World Saga and the two hundred ninety-first and final episode of Dragon Ball Z. This episode first aired in Japan on January 31, 1996. Its original American airdate was April 7, 2003. Summary After Goku insults Uub and his family, Uub subconsciously releases his locked rage and attacks Goku. After a surprisingly equal battle, Goku is convinced that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, the monster he destroyed ten years earlier with the Super Spirit Bomb. At times, Goku deliberately lets Uub have the upper hand against him so he can see the extent control Uub has over his powers, and is surprised to see that he is truly as strong as Goku thought. But, despite the many powerful attacks Uub makes, Goku does not receive any apparent injury. As Captain Chicken and Nok are leaving due to their fear of Uub and Goku, an official of the tournament stops them, asking if they are finalists and telling them they need to stay. After realizing that Uub is not skilled in battle that uses ''ki'' energy, Goku reveals that his intentions were to simply get Uub to reveal his power through rage. Goku asks Uub to accompany him to The Lookout so he can train Uub and help gain better control over his abilities. Uub, although confused, agrees to go but tells Goku that he entered in the World Martial Arts Tournament to get the prize money for his family, who are poor. Goku says he will get the money from Mr. Satan. After revealing his intentions to train Uub to be the Earth's next great defender, Goku says goodbye to his family and friends to train Uub. Pan cries and begs Goku not to leave, but he comforts her and tells her to be a strong girl for him. He then asks Trunks and Goten to act as the temporary leaders of the Earth. He apologizes to Vegeta for leaving without them having another spar, but Vegeta says it is okay and that they will need another planet if they are going to fight again. After saying goodbye to his family and friends, Goku and Uub fly off, technically canceling the tournament because they did not finish their match. Unknown to Goku, Vegeta mentions to himself that he knew Goku's intentions were really to get stronger and train Uub to be his equal. Meanwhile, Vegeta's suspicions are confirmed when Goku reveals to Uub that his real intention was for them both to get stronger. Back at the tournament, Trunks, Goten and Pan decide to entertain the audience; Goten fights with Pan, who defeats him with a smack to the cheek. Back with our two heroes, Goku and Uub talk, saying that they're headed to Uub's island, with Goku's eyes sparkling at the thought of fighting a super-powerful opponent (an all-too-familiar feeling we've witnessed him having many times) and tells Uub to "shout out loud" after he gives a shy attempt, and they both laugh, as the Narrator recites his final lines in the show: "Young Uub has been taken in by the greatest warrior on the planet--Goku, the orphan who fell from the stars to become the savior of mankind. One thing is certain: as long as Goku lives, peace AND prosperity will reign." The episode concludes with a shot of Goku and Uub, rocketing off into the distance. Major Events *Goku continues his fight with Uub until he realises he can not fly and they end the battle. *Goku decides to train Uub and after saying goodbye to his friends and family, leaves to go to Uub's village. Battles *Goku vs. Uub *Pan vs. Goten Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the manga *In the manga, the fight between Goku and Uub was very brief and only four pages long. In the anime, it is extended for most of the episode. *Mr. Satan and Good Buu heading outside to see the fight between Goku and Uub after their battle sends a shockwave that they can feel from inside is exclusive to the anime. *Nok and Captain Chicken running away from the Tournament after seeing the sheer power of Goku and Uub is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Goku says goodbye and then promptly leaves. In the anime, he first hugs Pan and tells her he will visit her, tells Goten and Trunks to train hard and apologises to Vegeta for not being able to fight him though he is forgiven as they'd need a planet for their battle. *Pan fighting and beating Goten is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Goku says goodbye to his friends and family, he lands on the ground to say goodbye to Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta. By doing this, Goku lost his match with Uub by default because he touched the outside of the ring. This is not mentioned by the tournament announcer, who moments later, yells a question to Goku, asking him if he and Uub were going to finish their match. Goku did not specifically say goodbye to those characters in the manga. *Vegeta mentions that for the next battle between him and Goku, they are going to need a whole planet to fight on, foreshadowing the events of the Baby Saga where Goku and Vegeta actually do fight each other on and around Planet Tuffle (although Vegeta was technically unaware of what was happening, as Baby was in full possession of him). *In a brief scene after Goku flies away with Uub on his back, there is a tall child who looks like Trunks in the far right as the scene pans to the left. *Near the end there is a brief image of Goten fighting Pan in the tournament ring meaning Goten might have beaten his first round opponent, Mr. Buu, but this was most likely not part of the tournament as the stands were seen as near empty, and it was shown that Trunks was the referee. *As of 2015, this is the final piece of Dragon Ball related media dubbed by the Ocean Group. *This is the last episode in the FUNimation dub to feature the Faulconer Productions score. For the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball GT, it is replaced by a new musical score composed by Mark Menza. *This is also the last episode in the Original Japanese dub to have the original background music composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi before his retirement. For the Original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT, he is replaced by Akihito Tokunaga who takes over as the new composer of the original background music. *This is the last episode in the FUNimation dub where Susan Huber voices Pan. In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball GT and in all future English dubbed Dragon Ball media, she is replaced by Elise Baughman...apart from her appearances as a baby in Super, where she is voiced by Jeannie Tirado. *This is also the last episode in the FUNimation dub where Kara Edwards voices Videl, until Dragon Ball Super arrived. In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball GT, she is replaced by Susan Huber, who lastly voiced Pan in this episode. *This is the last episode in the FUNimation dub where Sean Schemmel regularly voices Goku, until Dragon Ball Super arrived. In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball GT, Stephanie Nadolny returns to the role of Goku after he was accidentally wished back into a child by Emperor Pilaf. However, Sean Schemmel returns to voice Goku briefly in Dragon Ball GT as an adult in the first episode and final episode and his form as a Super Saiyan 4 in a distorted pitch. Sean Schemmel however, returns as his regular voice in almost all English-dubbed future Dragon Ball (except GT related media, until Xenoverse, where Colleen Clinkenbeard replaces Stephanie Nadolny as GT Goku's voice) installments, due to him being more popular in adult form, and the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Super. *This is the second and last episode in the original Japanese dub where Megumi Urawa voices Uub. In the original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT, she is replaced by Atsushi Kisaichi for the voice of Uub. *In the original Japanese broadcast, it ended with a preview for the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, followed by the end credits. Though this clip was technically not included on the Dragon Boxes, it was included as a bonus feature on the GT Dragon Boxes, and was eventually incorporated into the final episode of DBZ for the American Dragon Boxes; albeit with the preview moved to after the end credits, like every other episode on the Dragon Boxes. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 291 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 291 (BDZ) pt-br:O sonho de Goku fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 291 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Peaceful World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z